Yes, Sir
by PrizJefra
Summary: Had they heard him right? He, the socially awkward genius was going to do *that* with the alpha-maleish Derek Morgan? No, they must be missing something, but what? Morgan/Reid


Something was up with Reid.

A few minutes ago he had stumbled from the bathroom with his hair dripping wet and his tie all crooked. Now he sat at his desk, flipping restlessly through blank files with wandering eyes. After watching him drop a pile of papers for the fifth time Emily cleared her throat. He didn't notice. She cleared her throat again, louder. He still didn't notice.

"Reid!" she hissed loudly, making the whole office look at her in surprise. Reid jumped a mile high and ended up spilling the coffee that was sitting at the edge of his desk all over his shaking fingers.

"Ouch! Emily, what is it?" he said irritably, shaking the brown liquid from his fingers. The rest of the team, sensing a commotion, slowly meandered over. They had all been working non-stop on various cases since they arrived at the office and felt that they deserved a little drama break. Even Garcia, who had been passing by, stopped and laid her bejeweled hand on Reid's chair. The only people missing from this little array were Hotch, who was in his office, and Morgan who had had to take his dog to the vet a little earlier.

"Jeez, what did you do to upset your coffee this morning? Looks like it tried to attack you!" Garcia said, watching Reid try to mop up the coffee from his striped tie.

"You know, coffee can actually be quite fatal if a certain amount of it is consumed. The body can normally withstand about 150 to 200 milligrams of ld50 per kilogram – that's about 80 to 100 cups - of body mass but after that the consumer would run a very high risk of achieving the median lethal dose. But no, that's…that's not what's on my mind right now." Reid suddenly paused and looked up and at nothing with a look of fear in his eye. The team took this to mean that he had let something slip. They inched closer, forming a complete circle around him.

"Not to pry, kid," Rossi said, gripping his own mug of coffee, "but something's up with you this morning and I'd like to know what it is or else I'll give you another one of my _Italian treatments_."

The females around him 'oohed' threateningly and raised their eyebrows at Reid. The young agent looked around him for any means of escape (where was Hotch when you really needed him?) but, seeing none, he pursed his lips and thought, his eyes sweeping back and forth over his uncomfortably neat desk. The agents around him waited patiently. They would wait until hell froze over if they had to. They were just that good. Finally Reid sighed.

"I really shouldn't tell you guys…" he mumbled, fiddling nervously with a pen.

"Come on, Reid. We're like a family here. If you really don't want to tell us then fine but…" JJ raised her eyebrows and looked at him conspiratorially, "you'd probably feel better if you got it off of your chest."

"Oh, and don't worry. We won't tell anybody," Emily said. Garcia crossed her heart, causing all of her sparkly necklaces and bracelets to jingle. This seemed to comfort Reid.

"You won't tell Hotch?" he asked in an uncertain voice, looking at Rossi. Rossi closed his eyes and put his hand over his chest. "_Io prometto_,"

"That means 'I promise' in Italian. And I promise, too." Emily said.

"And me."

"And me!"

"Fine," Reid looked over his shoulder, signaling that he was about to disclose something huge and most likely earth-shattering and that they should all move in closer. The other employees in the bullpen did find it rather odd that the clump of people around Reid's desk had suddenly inched closer together and were standing around his seated figure with heads bowed but hey…it probably had to do with a case. Reid took a shaky breath in, tracing the lining of his tan bag with his fingernails. "Tonight…I'm going to-" he looked behind him again and lowered his voice shyly, "sleep with Morgan."

If Emily's mouth had opened any wider her jaw would have broken. Garcia gasped and dropped her own _Stay Calm_ coffee mug (it wasn't thought about again for another ten minutes or so) and JJ's hand flew to her mouth. Rossi's expression hadn't changed at all, which was kind of in itself a gesture of surprise. Reid pursed his lip slyly, refusing to look any of them in the eye.

"Reid, are you being serious?" Emily asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"Why would I be kidding?" he responded, finally looking up at her with a gentle smile. Garcia had started hyperventilating, but nobody took any notice. JJ, still trying the process the information that she had just heard, pulled her hand away from her mouth and shook her head.

"You and Morgan…um…but…how…when did you decide that you would…" she shook her head again, at a loss. She was going to ask him when they had decided that they would be in a relationship together and how long they had been dating but she felt as if, with that one sentence spoken by Reid, she had already heard too much. And Rossi was still looking at him with a strange look in his eye.

"Sleep together?" Reid asked in confusion, this time looking up at JJ, "we didn't, really. It just…happened." Garcia was still hyperventilating, but, still, no one took any notice. Reid continued in a quiet, matter-of-fact voice. "There are a few seminars on profiling being held out in Stafford and we were asked to give a presentation at each one. So we called a hotel to reserve a room and…I guess…we couldn't really help it," Reid smiled a small, irrepressible smile that was quickly wiped away, "we just…have to do it, I guess."

"Reid, is Morgan forcing you-"

"What? No! No, no, no, I agreed to it more readily than he did. In fact, you can say that I'm forcing him. Only time I'll get to force him to do anything, I guess." Reid laughed. The rest of the team didn't. Emily began to worry that she had actually broken her jaw.

"You're forcing…"

"Oh my god….Spence…" JJ began to take a few steps back. This…something was very wrong here….very wrong. And still Rossi stared at him. Finally, after many a 'okays' and calming thoughts of sleeping baby pandas Garcia stopped fanning herself and asked the question that had lodged itself uncomfortably in her throat.

"You…are going…to have sex….with my…statuesque…chocolate… god…of thunder?!"

Suddenly Reid jumped and looked at her as if her face had suddenly been turned into that of a giant octopus's. Seriously, the kid looked freaked out of his mind.

"What?" he said, looking as shocked, if not more, as they had a moment before. The team members looked at him in surprise. What was this new development? "No! N-no! What…who told you _that_?"

"You did," Emily said as if it were obvious, which she thought it was. Reid looked away from her. They recognized the look he wore on his face when he was searching all of his memory databases.

"I…I never said that! All I said was that I was going to a seminar with him and that we're going to share a hotel room!"

"You said you were going to-" JJ gasped and suddenly smiled. He didn't like the look of knowing that suddenly crossed her face. "You don't know what it means to sleep with a person, do you?"

"Yes I do! It means you fall asleep with someone else in the general vicinity."

JJ laughed and Garcia let out a sigh of relief. "My boy wonder," she said, squeezing his shoulder playfully, "I didn't think that this job allowed for freedom of innocence and _na-ive-ty_." Reid was now looking thoroughly confused. His chocolate brown locks began to whip back and forth as he looked between the members of the BAU with a look of desperation on his face. But Emily was not satisfied.

"But wait," she said, glancing quickly at Rossi, "why were you so nervous a few minutes ago? Do you have a phobia of sharing a hotel room with Morgan or something?"

"It's more like a phobia of sharing of hotel bed with Morgan. We booked the last room available which, unfortunately, only had one bed. We couldn't decide on who would sleep on the couch and who would sleep on the bed so in the end we both decided we'd just share the bed."

"And that made you nervous?"

"No. Morgan has informed me that if he wakes up to find that I have my arm draped across any part of his body he will pick me up and throw me into the pool." They all laughed at this one, even Rossi.

"You know, you really had me going there, Spence," JJ said.

"I still don't understand – shoot. Guys, I gotta go. I was supposed to meet Morgan at the hotel twenty minutes ago."

"You sure you don't want one of us to drive you there? I could do with the fresh air."

"No, it's fine. See you guys later!"

"Good luck on the seminar!" Garcia called to the fast moving blur of tousled hair and crumpled sweater vests "remember, try to entice them, not scare them!"

"Hey kid!" Reid paused and turned to look at Rossi. The older Italian winked. "Have fun."

"…I will."

Later – about 9 pm

"…and so I told them that I wasn't nervous about sharing a room with you and that I was actually just nervous about sharing a bed with you because you threatened to throw me in the pool if I touched you while you were sleeping." Reid opened the bathroom door just a few inches more so that Morgan could hear him better. As he did, a waft of glittering steam spilled through the doorway and dispersed gracefully in front of the king sized mattress where a handsome man reclined lazily upon its midnight blue duvet. Morgan laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"So you're telling me that not one of those four brilliant profilers could tell that you were lying? I mean, come on Reid, you don't appear to be _that_ naïve."

"Rossi may have been able to tell," Reid walked out of the bathroom, still dripping wet and clad only in a white, frilly towel. He smiled shyly at Morgan as he towel-dried his hair, "he told me to 'have fun' right before I left. And then he winked at me."

Morgan shook his head again, but this time it was not caused by what Reid had said. There, on the side of his bed, stood a steaming, lithe, creamy white piece of savory perfection that he just wanted to sink his teeth into. Ever since they had started this hesitant tryst Morgan had seen Reid's naked body about twelve times before but every time he did he was turned on by how…_Reid-ish_ it was. It's not that Reid was some graceful and sexually favorably Adonis but the fact that he wasn't seemed somehow to make him even more sexy in his Morgan's eyes. It was true: Spencer Reid had a beautiful body that Morgan enjoyed running his hands over in the midst of passion yet the young genius was never really sure how to use it to his advantage. He was uncomfortable with the smooth curves and the feel of his own vulnerability beneath his palm and one could say that this made him awkward but Reid _was_ a fast learner. But as far as Morgan was concerned, Reid could take all of the time that he needed.

Morgan pushed himself up on his elbows and regarded the young man with hunger in his eyes. Reid, noting the physical change that had come over Morgan, dropped the towel from his waist and slowly slipped into bed beside his midnight lover.

"You know," he said, pressing his naked body closer to Morgan's, "I also told Emily that I'm forcing you…to sleep with me."

"Is that so?"

"I don't get to force you to do anything," he mumbled, slipping his hand beneath Morgan's velvety blue shirt. But his weren't the only hands that were wandering over dampening flesh. Morgan groaned low in his throat and kissed Reid on the forehead.

"Well that's hardly fair," he said, now burying his face in the bushel of wet hair, "what are you going to do about it?"

"Whatever people do sexually to make their partners obey them," Morgan laughed. Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and flipped him over so that he was on top of him, placing his elbows on either side of Reid's body so as not to crush the young agent. Wordlessly, and without thought, Reid brought his hands up to Morgan's neck and looked at him warmly, curiously.

"What? Are you going to pick me up and throw me into a pool?" Morgan asked, smiling.

"I don't know. Maybe. But right now I'd really appreciate it if you-" here Reid lifted himself up and whispered something very naughty in Morgan's ear. Morgan frowned and his eyebrows came together.

"_Pretty boy_," he said in surprise as Reid's head fell back onto the pillow, "I did not know that about you…"

"I didn't either. It just came to me when I made Garcia drop her cup of coffee," Morgan looked at him questioningly but Reid just looked back at him with a loving smile. He ran his fingers – slender like an elves' and pinkish in color – along Morgan's shoulders. "You're hard," he chuckled awkwardly, "I can feel you against my thigh. You know, statistically –"

"Stop it..."

"Only if you take off your clothes,"

Morgan hesitated. At times he still felt uncomfortable about getting someone so naïve and awkward tangled up in the world of sex, sin, and relationships in the night but then he thought of the way that Reid would soon buck and shiver against his thighs, the way that his high pitched exclamations and whines would resound about the dark room and push him closer to pure ecstasy. He slipped off his belt and with it all of his doubts and worries slid from his body amongst many a clink and clatter.

"Yes, sir," he mumbled under his breath. And so the fun began.

**The End.**


End file.
